naruto Shredders legacy
by True Assassins
Summary: In their last battle with Shredder he asks them a favor out of the ninja honor code he asks them to find a worthy successor and to take his daugther and her in the ninja arts they go threw portal and find naruto and train him to be shredder and love Kurai
1. naruto meets the turtles and Kurai

_**Naruto Shredder of the Maelstrom**_

**KingSithis-Yo fan fiction fans this is a ninja turtles Naruto crossover**

**Main pairing is already decided it will be naruto younger Kurai second pairing will be Casey Jones and April O'Neal The female turtle Venus will be in the story But which turtle gets her I will let you decide review who you want to be with Venus Raph, Mike, Donny, or Leo**

**Naruto will be super strong and Kurai will give him shredders armors and weapons.**

**On with the story**

It was a stormy day in New York City But there was the sound of battle it was the turtles vs. the foot and Shredder. The foot were almost done for and so was Shredder but before he fell

for the last time he did something unexpected he asked Leo and the turtles if they would take his armor and weapons and find someone worthy of them and to take his 15 yr. old

daughter Kurai because he knew that she was still not good enough to live on her own as a ninja Leo agreed but Raph said "why should we help our enemy" and Splinter said

"Raphael did you forget that a ninja has to follow the code of honor in battle" and Raph said "yes Sensei". All of a sudden a portal opened and Splinter said

"it should not yet be time for the next tournament boys get the armor, weapons and young Kurai and we shall go" Venus said

"hey what about me" and Splinter said "sorry forgot you to Venus" "thank you sensei".

Mike being stupid said "so do you think that any of our opponents will be made out of pizza" Donny said

"shut up Mike" "lets go" said Raph they went through the portal and did not expect to see a Civilization that looked

like the ancient ninja villages in the text books they read but it was but what really ticked them off was when they heard a young boy with blond hair colored red with blood and brown

with mud with ripped clothes running from a mob of Civilians and ninja throwing shuriken kunai and senbon. They ran off to help the poor boy. Naruto was running and saw an alleyway

that he ran into hoping for a shortcut to the Hokage tower but it was a dead end so he stopped and turned back only to see people standing with their backs turned towards him and

one said "do not fear little one we are here to protect you" and Naruto said "are you some new type of Anbu that Gramps is trying out"

and the voice chuckled with a feminine laugh and said

"no we are what you call mutated animals that learned the ninja way we will explain more once we save you okay uh".

"Naruto uzumaki" "ok Naruto I am Venus nice to meet you now where is the leader of the village"

"He is on the roof looking at you" "ok" then Venus grabs Naruto and they all jump up onto the roof and Sarutobi looked startled and asked

"are trying to hurt my adopted grandson"

and Venus and the other turtles plus Splinter laugh and said "no we would like to know why this boy was being attacked".

Hiruzen Sarutobi sighed and said

"very well follow me to my office and I will explain everything but you must know that this is a SSSS secret and if spoken to anyone unless by me they are to be executed do you

understand

and they all nodded. When they got to the tower they saw 2 people they did not expect to see Casey Jones and April O'Neal and Raph said

"Casey how did you 2 get here" and Casey said

"well we were at a romantic dinner where I was on 1 knee and then a bright light flashed and we were here how did you get here"

and Donny said "portal opened and we went through it so

why were you on your knee Casey" and April blushed so red you would be able to see it in Pure darkness and Casey said

"well I asked April to marry me and become April Jones and she said yes".

"Congrats you can adopt little Kurai then since you will be getting married and we could live with you guys and train her and Naruto in our art of the ninja"

and Sarutobi said you know ninjutsu"

and they said "no but we do no taijutsu and weapon fighting and I also think we found Shredders legacy this boy will spread a good name for shredder instead of evil".

And Sarutobi said "would you like to adopt Naruto and this Kurai girl Casey san"

and Casey said "sure if April don't mind we could adopt them" and April smiled and said "can we get married today and adopt them at the same time"

and Sarutobi said "sure we can let you do that you will need 2 witnesses for the wedding and adoption" and so they said do you know anyone that does

not hate the boy and Sarutobi said "yes Oni, Inu" all of a sudden to men in anbu armor and masks appear Inu says "you called Hokagesama" and Sarutobi said

"yes we are going to witness a wedding and an adoption" and Oni said "who is getting married" and Casey and April lifted their hands and then Inu said "and who are they adopting"

and Casey picked up Naruto while Mike held Kurai and Sarutobi said "Inu what I am about to tell you may not leave this room Naruto's real name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze" Inu had his

eyes wide even though you could not see them behind his mask and said

"you told me Sensei's son died during the attack and also told his mom and grandparents that same thing tell me why I should not kill you right now for meddling in clan affairs

Hokagesama" he spit with venom and Sarutobi paled because now some potential new allies heard what he did to the poor family and he looked at them and saw

they all looked very pissed and said "why would you do that to a family". Hiruzen sighed and said "I thought it was the right thing to do because his father had lots of enemies especially

Iwa and Kumo. I had to protect him from assassins" Inu just said "that is bullshit because he has had over 2400 attempts on his life just this year and he is 16 now so how could you

think it was a good idea". What they did not know was that a silver scorpion the size of a penny heard everything and poofed away to tell a certain red head that her son was still alive

and that Sarutobi lied to her and her in laws.

Sarutobi was just now finishing up the adoption forms for Naruto And Kurai when The 2 teens woke up and when Naruto saw Kurai he immediately blushed and Kurai upon seeing naruto

did the same and she said "Hi my name is Kurai" and naruto said "my naruto name is hi I mean my name is naruto" Kurai giggled because he was cute.

Sarutobi smiled at the quick friendship that the 2 teens formed and thought they would make a cute couple if they started to date and become boyfriend and girlfriend.

His thoughts were cut short when a Giant blast of smoke cleared and a red headed woman standing on a 8 foot tall golden Scorpion said "you lied to me Sarutobi where is my son"

and Sarutobi said "Kushina he has already been adopted I am sorry I lied to you but it was to keep him safe from Iwa and Kumo your husband had a lot of enemies".

Kushina was not listening because she was looking at a young teenager who looked exactly like Minato talking to some young teenage girl who had weird clothes on that she had never

seen before but what surprised her was that the boys eyes just turned into a lightning bolt with what looked like a cloudy sky behind it and she said "he unlocked my families bloodline

that is only suppose to happen when you meet your soul mate that girl must be his soul mate because the bloodline does not activate unless you are talking to your soul mate Sarutobi is

that boy my son"

and Sarutobi said "yes why" "because he unlocked Odin's Eyes he

is the first male to ever unlock it in over 2000 years He cannot be adopted by the same family as that girl because they only activate when you talk to your soul mate for the first time so I

will have his 2 siblings come here and we will be a family again"

and sarutobi said "very well but you will set up a marriage contract for naruto and Kurai so that no one else will try to take

her from him and if what I know about that bloodline no other guy will be able to touch her because the eye protects his soul mate from rape and other males am I right"

and Kushina said "yes".

2 weeks later Casey and April have been married for a week and the turtles are training Naruto and Kurai they were just getting rid of some steam because the council tried to give Kurai

to Sasuke saying that "the demon should not get a wife especially someone beautiful and strong the Uchiha should get her" Sasuke smirked because he was sure he would get what he

wanted but what happened was naruto's eyes changed to Odin's eyes and a huge war hammer shot into his hand and he lifted it with no trouble like it was made of paper and said

"you will not touch my Kurai Tenshi" Kurai blushed at being called an angel and a civilian screamed "give that power to the Uchiha" and Kushina said "that can't happen"

and Danzo, the elders and the civilians asked "why not it is the Uchiiha's right to get what he wants"

and Kushina burst out laughing "you would try to take a weapon that belongs to the Norse god Odin who is my

father and naruto's grandpa" now everyone was scared because they knew Odin did not like people hurting others especially people from his family and they were right because a

lightning bolt hit the ground and there stood Kushina;s brothers Thor and Loki with her father Odin and mother Ariel goddess of love all the guys despite being scared shitless could not

help but look at Ariel with nose bleeds because she only wore a bra and panties with tan skin and muscle tone that looked good on a woman Odin said "why were you hurting my

grandson and trying to take his soul mate to give to someone less powerful than someone in my family"

Sasuke looked pissed that the dobe's grandpa just called him weak and started doing hand seals for the fireball jutsu and Sarutobi saw this as did the Elders and said

"Sasuke stop or you will be killed". Well the elders said to stop because they did not want to lose the Sharingan but Odin said you would dare attack a god and summons a beast known

as the Kirin a beast with the power of lightning and it attacked sasuke and fried him and sent him to the gates to Valhalla where his parents were waiting and his father looked at him

and said "you should not have let your arrogance make you think you could beat a god you don't get to come with us to Valhalla you have to go to hell you are so stupid"

but Odin came up to them and said "do not worry he is just having an out of body experience he will live but he will have to prove himself to get back into the grace of Valhalla to see you

guys when he dies" and they nodded and Sasuke says "I am sorry Odin sama I will do my best to turn my life around and not attack people for arrogance" and Odin says

"very well and I have a gift for you it is the Raven contract" Odin called Skarmory the steel raven and had him give Sasuke the contract and

told him to write his name in blood and then put a hand print with the same hand and then showed him the hand signs and poofed away Sasuke woke up in the hospital with his fan club

looking at him with hearts in their eyes and he decided to pick the 2 biggest fans Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka and all the other girls just sulked and walked out crying Ino and

Sakura looked at each other and they were so excited they actually kissed each other because they got to be with the man they loved and be friends again Sakura stuck her tongue out

and swiped it across Ino's bottom lip and Ino opened her mouth and let their tongues duel Sasuke was getting horny watching this and said "I love my life" (somewhere in Rice country a

pale Pedophile said "someone is trying to take my new screw toy away before I can even get him")

Sasuke sat up and started to feel Ino and Sakura's tits and they both moaned and he said "this could be better than being broody and staying alone and hungering for power I like this".

Chapter end.

**KingSithis-Do you think it is a good Story if so please review or Shredder will hide under your bed until you go to sleep and then steal your cookie jar and candy.**

**This is the revised edition sorry to the people who could not read it that well I will post who gave me the review to fix this in the next chap till next time which will be 2 days ja ne**

**Press the button below to review thanks**


	2. donning the shredder suit and bloodlines

KingSithis-Hey everyone thought I would start the new chapter Orochimaru do the

Reviews and disclaimer please

Orochimaru-Why should I you gave Sasuke those two girls that love him I wanted

him to be my love slave

KingSithis-because if you do I will give you an Austin Powers costume and some

Smokes.

Orochimaru-Okay (Puts costume on) I am a sexy beast baby yeah

KingSithis-no your not you are a gay pedophile who wants to replace Kabuto with Sasuke

Orochimaru powers-Your right but I look cool don't I

KingSithis-Actually it's a little creepy sorry

Orochimaru powers-It's okay because I know anyway to bleacher thanks for saying this could be a good story I am working on making naruto a very good warrior with Shredder's skills and ninjutsu mixed in with fuuinjutsu and Summoning but the Summoning contract he will get is a surprise. And to death Nightwalker666 thank you for helping me fix the last chapter I could not have figured that out without your help. KingSithis does not own Naruto or Ninja Turtles or anything else that might end up in the story from other sources so don't say it or shredder will hide under your bed again.

**It had been 4 months since Sasuke had fucked Ino and Sakura and they were happily dating. Sakura had gotten pregnant and her mom tried to get power from the Uchiha saying that he had to make her clan head until he was old enough to take over. Sasuke just looked at her like she was an idiot and said no you will not be part of my clan only your daughter Sakura and our kids will be. Alexis Haruno screeched like the banshee she is and said than I will kill Sakura and force you to marry me. Sasuke said I would not marry you I would rather destroy my sperm cells than kill myself so the Uchiha would die out you stupid power hungry slut. Alexis stormed off and Sasuke went to tell the Hokage that Alexis planned to kill his fiancé Sakura and their unborn twins. Sarutobi was mad because the Council thought they could force his shinobi to do their bidding they were dead wrong. Naruto was in his new home with his mom Kushina and his Brother Kilik and his sister Talim. (Kilik looks like the Kilik from Soul caliber only with blond hair same with Talim only with red hair).** They were all training in the arts of the War Hammer fist taijutsu style. **(Odin's Taijutsu style) **When all of a sudden the spirit of the Shredder came and said **"Hello Naruto I am the Shredder and I have come to give you a weapon that gave me great strength but was destroyed by the Turtles that you let live with you. Have them train you in how to use it." "Also take care of my daughter Kurai or you will regret it"** and then he vanished leaving A glove for the left hand and **the** **Sword of Tengu.** When Kushina, Kilik, and Talim saw the weapon and glove they asked where he got it. Naruto just said "**my predecessor gave it to me in spirit form".** Naruto slipped the glove on and put the sword in his hand and gave it a test swing. What the family did not know was that Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka were on their way to the house to announce that they were getting married before the Chunin exams. Sasuke wanted Naruto to be his best man. Ever since Sasuke quit being an avenger and broody he and Naruto had become best friends. Sasuke even told him the secret of the Mongekyou Sharingan and that he had to kill his best friend to get it. He said that he would rather work hard and not obtain it than kill Naruto. When they got to the gate of the Uzumaki/Namikaze they went inside and told Naruto who in turn told them the same about him and Kurai. Naruto wanted Sasuke to be his best man.

**One month later**

Naruto groaned as the sunlight hit his face he rolled over and gave Kurai a kiss on the lips and she opened her eyes and kissed back. Naruto and Kurai had been sleeping together for 2 weeks now and they slept in the nude. Naruto said **"Let's go take a shower then go eat breakfast shall we". **He picked Kurai up who giggled at what they could do in the shower and no one would no because of the silencing seals that kept the noise in the room.

**Warning extreme Lemon if you are not 18 do not read or the Boogie man will get you.**

Naruto walked into what you would call the biggest bathroom in the village.

The shower was also pretty big it was 30 feet all around with 10 shower heads for maximum washing or maximum sex. Naruto pushed Kurai up against the wall and started to kiss her softly on the lips she returned it. It soon turned into a rough kiss. They were kissing like they only had a few seconds left to live. Naruto moved his lips down her jaw line to her pulse point on her neck and sucked on it. Kurai was moaning like no tomorrow. Kurai stuttered out "**Naruto-kun I want you to suck my tits and spank my ass because I am a very bad girl." **Naruto smiled and said **"as you wish my Tenshi."** He licked her nipple first then he started to suck her nipple then the whole tit. Kurai was getting louder. Naruto then slapped her ass really hard and Kurai came from pleasurable bliss. Kurai finally said **"Naruto-kun make love to me please I need you to satisfy me by putting Mr. Big Kunai into Ms. Kunai pouch."** Naruto looked in to her eyes and asked **"Are you sure I heard the first time hurts for girls." **Kurai nodded and braced herself by locking her legs around Naruto's hips pushing his cock to her completely shaved entrance and moaned. Naruto just said **"Bite my neck when it starts to hurt okay" **She nodded and put her mouth near his neck and he rammed right into her. Kurai's screams of pain were muffled by her biting into Naruto's neck. Naruto looked at her after she released his neck and asked if she was alright. Kurai nodded with tears in her eyes. 5 minutes later she started to buck her hips saying she was ready Naruto got the hint and drew back and thrust again and again. He started slow and Kurai was getting annoyed and finally screamed **"fuck me harder and faster you big stud I want to feel you hit my G spot over and over again."** Naruto sped up and hit her G spot repeatedly Kurai was moaning so loud that Naruto thought that people would be able to hear them even with the sound barrier seals all over the walls. Naruto then said **Kurai Tenshi I need to pull out I'm about to cum. **Kurai said **no I want you to cum inside me I don't care if I get pregnant I want to have your kids and be your wife so please cum inside me." **Naruto sped up his thrusts and let out one more grunt and released a torrent of sperm at the same time Kurai had a massive orgasm and screamed his name at the top of her lungs. Naruto and Kurai finally finished there shower together and got dressed. When they went down stairs everyone was looking at them with anger. Raphael said you guys are way to loud when your doing that next time turn the seals on please. Naruto and Kurai blushed because they had forgotten to use there blood to turn the seals on. Kushina smiled and said so when do I get my grandbabies. Naruto and Kurai blushed so red that it would make Hinata look like she was not even there. Naruto said "**Mom we are not going to have babies this early we are not ready."**

2 Days later

"**Okay Naruto it is time for you to put on the Shredder's Armor and weapons to show the world not to mess with you or your family and friends". **Said Kurai Naruto smiled and nodded. Once Naruto put the Armor and weapons on he was sent to his mindscape where he met the original Shredder.

"**Well Naruto now that your ready to wear the Shredder suit. (from now on the armor and weapons will be referred to as the Shredder suit)** **I will tell you that Your body has created a new power something that your world calls bloodlines. Your bloodline makes your body absorb the Shredder suit claw weapons. And let them move on their own. Also you get laser beams in your eyes. You will know how to use these things when you leave your mindscape since you are the first user."** Naruto was in awe he would be so cool. Naruto left his mindscape and looked at a training post and shot a golden laser beam at it and it exploded. Sasuke, Sakura, and Ino were walking to the Uzumaki-Namikaze compound when they saw a golden explosion they all said what the heck let's check and see if anyone was hurt.

**Cliffhanger jutsu.**

**Read and review I will update when I get at least 10 reviews**

**Give me Ideas for new summons something someone has not used yet or is hardly used Ja ne.**


End file.
